


Unbreakable

by angelus2hot



Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Break Up, Community: fandomhits, Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman breaks up with Emery for her own good but with the help of Taylor and Sophia she sets out to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Unbreakable  
>  **Fandom:** Star-Crossed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Roman/Emery Whitehill  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 2,935  
>  **Summary:** Roman breaks up with Emery for her own good but with the help of Taylor and Sophia she sets out to get him back.  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest fest 19 and for fandomhits for the song 'The Keeper of the Stars by Tracy Byrd' on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html)

He couldn’t do this any longer. She meant too much to him. “Don’t you get it, Emery?” Roman willed her to understand. “You’re human and...”

She quickly interrupted. This wasn’t the first time she’d heard this particular argument. “And you’re not.”

“No I’m not. But say it right. I’m an Alien. There is no way for us to be together.” Even as he said them the words cut deep wounds into his hearts. “At least not safely for either of us. Neither your people nor mine would accept us as a couple. There would be repercussions. Regardless of how I feel I will not risk your life for my happiness.”

“So what about mine? What about the way I feel?” Emery reached out to touch him. “Don’t I get a say in what’s worth risking my life for?”

Roman quickly took a step back out of her reach. If she touched him now he knew there was no way he would be able to go through with this. He had to be strong. For the both of them. He shook is head sadly. He couldn't let her choose. There wasn't a doubt in his mind what her choice would be. He knew she would want to stay with him and he couldn't take the risk. No matter what she thought he wasn't worth her life. "No. You don't."

“So what am I supposed to do?” She couldn’t believe this was happening. They were over before they had even stood a chance. Roman wasn’t giving them one.

“You forget about me. Go on and live your life as if you and I had never met.” He winced at the pain slicing through him.

Her mouth popped open. _Forget about him? Did he honestly think it would be that easy, that she could just will herself to forget him?_

She hadn’t realized she’d spoken out loud until he answered.

“I didn’t say it was going to be easy.” It was going to be the hardest thing he had ever had to do but they didn’t have a choice. He would keep Emery safe at all costs. Including his happiness.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Tears pooled in her eyes and threatened to fall as she mumbled to herself, “You want me to forget about you, start dating someone else and move on with my life. How?”

Roman wanted to yell and fight to keep her all to himself. He wanted to tell her hell no he didn’t want her dating someone else. He knew Grayson was silently waiting in the wings for her to come back to him. _Over his dead body! Emery belonged to him!_ He bit his lip to keep the words from tumbling out of his mouth.

They could stand here all day going back and forth but in the end Roman knew what he had to do. Without a word he reached out and slowly caressed her cheek with the tips of his fingers and with a whispered, “Goodbye” he turned and walked out of the room.

Emery stared after him in stunned silence the tears that had threatened began to roll down her cheeks.

 

 

The devastated look on her human friend’s face was almost more than Sophia could stand. She wished there was something she could do to make it better every time she glanced at Emery. Even an idiot could see the pain she was in, it was written plainly on her face. “Are you okay?”

Emery swallowed hard trying to get the words past her throat. Before she could say anything Taylor sat down at their table.

“What’s going on?”

Roman’s sister leaned closer and whispered, “Roman and Emery broke up last night.”

She could have said she was sorry or that she was better off without him or even that Roman didn’t deserve her. She could have asked if there was anything she could do but Taylor wasn’t that kind of girl. She preferred action to meaningless platitudes. She didn’t waste any time but got right to the point. “How’s the sex? Usually if the sex is bad a guy can’t wait to leave and move on to greener pastures. But don’t worry.” She rushed to assure Emery. “It can get better if you work at it with lots of practice. In the meantime I can tell you exactly what to do to have Roman eating out of your hand. You just have to...”

Emery turned bright red and hurried to answer before the conversation got any worse, “We haven’t had sex.” She whispered through clenched teeth as she looked around the room to make sure no one had overheard their conversation.

Her eyes widened in understanding. “So that’s the problem.” 

“No.” Emery shook her head. “Roman broke us up because he wants to keep me safe. He says that neither the Humans nor the Atrians will let us be a couple in peace.”

Taylor brought her cup to her lips and took a sip. “Roman may be right. That could be true. But it’s hardly the point now is it? It’s kind of late to give you a warning now. There are only two things that matter. Do you believe that you and Roman being together are worth the risk and are you willing to do whatever it takes to win him back?”

“Yes.” The word fell out of her mouth before Emery could even think about it.

“Good.” Taylor rubbed her hands together. “Then let’s get started.”

 

Drake punched Roman lightly on the arm to get his attention. “What’s wrong with you?”

“What do you mean?

He rolled his eyes and repeated, “I mean what’s wrong with you. Since we got back to the Sector you’ve been angry, moody and generally a pain in the... Wait, this has something to do with that human girl, Emery, doesn’t it?”

Roman wanted to deny it but there was no denying the truth. “We broke up.”

“Why?”

“It wasn’t safe.”

Drake rolled his eyes. “Meaning you did the noble thing in your mind and broke up with her to save her from intolerant humans and Atrians.” At Roman’s nod he continued, “Did you even stop to think for one moment that Emery’s not safe anywhere?”

At those words Roman’s blood ran cold. “What does that mean? Why isn’t she safe?”

“Let’s look at the fact she’s human. Anything could happen. If you haven’t noticed this world isn’t the safest place in the universe. Emery could step out in front of a car tomorrow and get hit. There are a thousand and one ways for something to happen to her.” He took a deep breath. “Besides you two were already a couple. Don’t you think that’s enough of a reason for the RedHawks and the Trags to take matters into their own hands?”

He shook his head. “No. We’re not together anymore so she’s not their concern.”

“But since she’s already been with you. She’s a....”

Roman shook his head as he interrupted. “She’s not ‘been’ with me.”

Drake’s mouth dropped open as he stared at Roman in shock. ‘You’ve never... you and her have never...?” A thought occurred to him. “That’s not one of the reasons you broke up with her is it?”

It was Roman’s turn to be shocked. Of all things Drake could have accused him of this one was the worst. There was no way he would break up with Emery because of sex or the lack thereof. “Absolutely not.” He glared at his friend. “Emery and I... I mean we’ve...” Roman cleared his throat. “We haven’t even gotten that far. I mean we’ve barely began to kiss. Can we talk about something else?”

With his hands held up in the air Drake shot Roman a grin. “Sure. Whatever you say. Are you going to the dance tonight?”

He didn’t know what to say. On the one hand he had already gotten the tickets but on the other he had purchased them because it was something that Emery had wanted to do. Roman couldn’t help but wonder if she was going to be their or not.

“There’s only one way to find out.”

It looked like they were going to the dance.

 

 

Emery’s eyes were round in complete and utter shock as she stared at herself in the mirror. The girl staring back at her was almost a complete stranger. She was a vision in a long black backless dress and her hair in an upswept do that showed off her graceful neck. Taylor had really outdone herself. _But what if all of this didn’t work? What if Roman still didn’t want to get back together?_

“Stop it.” Taylor snapped as she walked over and adjusted the tie in the back. “You’ll get worry wrinkles.”

“I was just...”

“Uh huh. I know what you were just. And don’t.” At the look on Emery’s face Taylor softened her voice before she added, “This will work. As long as you do exactly what I said as we rehearsed it. Don’t say anything to Roman as a matter of fact don’t even look at him.” She waited for Emery to nod before she took a step back and held Emery’s hands out to either side. The dress was seamless, hugging Emery’s body as if tailor made to fit her. It was too snug for underwear so she had to go commando. Taylor nodded her head in satisfaction. “This should definitely do it. Let’s go.”

Even though Emery had her doubts she dutifully followed after Taylor.

 

The dance was already in full swing by the time they arrived which was a good thing. Emery hadn’t really wanted to come since she had planned on going with Roman before they had broken up. But Taylor had insisted that this would be the best place for her to be. So here she was.

“You’re doing it again.” Taylor whispered harshly in her ear as they walked through the door.

“Sorry.”

The minute they entered the room Grayson made a beeline straight for her. “You look fantastic.”

Taylor beamed up at him. “Thank you.”

Grayson blinked. “I meant Emery.” Just in case he had hurt her feelings he quickly added, “You look beautiful too.”

She gave him a smile as she whispered, “I know.”

He wasn’t sure if she meant to his first statement or the second one. In the end he decided to just ignore it. Grayson held out his hand to Emery. “Would you like to dance?”

Emery glanced over at Taylor before she slipped her hand in his and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor.

 

Roman leaned against the wall and glared at the couple on the dance floor. They moved in time to the music as if they were one, as if they were meant to be together. He glanced at Drake with a disapproving scowl on his face. “Do you see what she’s wearing?”

Drake barely suppressed the laughter that bubbled up inside of him. “I couldn’t miss it.”

“She might as well be wearing nothing.” He muttered beneath his breath as he watched Grayson slide his thumb along her naked spine as he held her close. This was bad enough but Roman almost lost it as Grayson spun her around and the slit from floor to thigh showed off her smooth legs. His temper was at a boiling point. He really didn’t like anyone and especially not Grayson touching his girl. Roman stood straighter and took a step.

Drake grabbed his arm to stop him. “Ummm...” Drake loudly cleared his throat. He knew exactly what was going on inside Roman’s mind. “I hate to bring this up. But didn’t you break up with her?”

A glare was Roman’s only response and Drake couldn’t stop a snicker from escaping and turning into full-blown laughter.

“This isn’t funny, Drake.” The warning in Roman’s voice would have been enough to send most men heading for the hills but Drake wasn’t most men.

More laughter rang out as he let go of Roman’s arm. “It is from where I’m standing.” With great effort Drake managed to get himself under control. “She can dance with any guy in here, looking like that, in that sexy little dress.” He ignored Roman’s glare. “The question is what are you going to do about it?”

Tension stiffened his body as he glared at Drake. He couldn’t stand seeing her with anyone else. Even if all they were doing was dancing in a public place. The thought of someone else holding her, touching her was almost too much for him to bear but actually witnessing it with his own eyes... He’d thought he had done the right thing. Or at least that was what he was trying to do by breaking up with Emery. But in the end all he had done was hurt the both of them. And he knew there was only one thing he could do. He had to get his girl back. 

“The humans will see.” Drake warned as Roman began to move away.

“Let them.” He was passed caring who knew they were together. Without another word he walked towards the dance floor. 

Drake shook his head as he watched Roman walk towards Emery. All this fuss for a human girl. He just didn’t get it. A sexy smile began to spread slowly across his face as he saw Taylor in a red dress that showed off her curves in all the right ways walking in his direction. Maybe Roman was right. There was something about human girls. Or at least this one in particular. As his smile widened he made his way to Taylor’s side.

 

 

“May I cut in?” Roman smiled at the annoyed look on Grayson’s face. The guy wasn’t happy with him. _Good. That made them even._

With a quick glance at Emery, Grayson took a step backwards and let Roman take his place.

As she moved into his arms the first few notes of _Unbreakable_ began to fill the room.

A swallowed a sigh of relief as his fingers caressed the smooth skin of her back. This was what he had been missing. He was a fool to have ever given it up.

“Roman, I....”

He pulled her closer to his body. “Shh. Let me go first. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I actually thought it was better for you, safer, if we weren’t together.”

“And now?” She held her breath. _If he said one word about them still being broke up for her own good she wasn’t going to be responsible for her actions._

Roman took a deep breath. “I was watching you while you danced with Grayson and the only thing running through my mind was that I should be the one holding you not him.”

“You were jealous?”

There were all kinds of things he could have said but he would never lie to her. “Yes, I was. I am. Seeing you like this, with him... if Drake hadn’t been there to stop me...” He shook his head thankful he hadn't made a bigger mess of his relationship with Emery than he already had. “Did I tell you that you look stunning in that dress?” He’d thought she was beautiful from the moment they had met but in that dress she was wearing she was a knockout.

He watched mesmerized as her cheeks flushed.

“It’s Taylor’s.”

A sneaky suspicion began to cross his mind. “Taylor’s?”

Emery nodded.

“You wore this on purpose?” Once again she nodded. “Whose idea was it? Taylor’s?”

“Sophia helped.”

His brow wrinkled. There was one thing he didn't understand. “Why?”

She lowered her head further to hide her eyes as she confessed. “I wanted to get your attention. To remind you that I...” Emery took a deep breath before she whispered, “I wasn’t letting you go without a fight.”

In all of his life he had never known anyone quite like Emery. That she was willing to fight for him, for them and that she was willing to risk everything. _How could he not do the same?_

Emery watched the play of emotions cross his face and whispered, “What do you want from me, Roman?”

“Everything.” He took a step back, placed his fingers beneath her chin and urged her to look him in the eyes. “I want you, Emery. Only you. I can’t let you go. I won’t. That is if you still want me.”

“If I still want you?” The tone of her voice was incredulous. “How could you ever doubt that? Do you know what I had to subject myself to?” At the shake of his head she continued, “I’ve been plucked, waxed and buffed to within an inch of my life. But it was okay, I endured it all just on the off chance you would see me like this and it might change your mind.” She lowered her voice and whispered in his ear. “I couldn’t even wear underwear beneath this dress.”

Roman’s eyes lit up before they darkened with passion. “Really?” Emery nodded. “Be still my hearts.” 

With a smile on his face he twirled Emery before he pulled her tight against his body. “I will never let you go again. Not ever.”

Emery gave him an answering smile before she melted against him. She was back in Roman’s arms and all was right with her world.

 

All eyes were on Roman and Emery as they began to slowly move across the dance floor. But they were so wrapped up in each other they didn’t even notice.


End file.
